1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices that can be used for leg exercises while an operator is in a seated position.
2. Background Art
The portion of the human body located approximately between the waistline and feet is characterized as the lower extremity. While a person is seated, this portion of the body tends to receive little if any physical movement. As such, when muscles are not in motion the blood supplied thereto tends to decrease or become stale. In response, muscles can stiffen, atrophy, and the like. As a result blood clots and other maladies can occur. Exercising leg muscles while seated causes blood flow through the lower extremity to increase and the effects of remaining in a seated position for extended periods of time to ameliorate. Accordingly, there exists a need for an exercise device that can be used for leg exercises while an operator is in a seated position to increase blood flow to the lower extremity.
Exercise not only increases blood flow, but resistive exercise can increase muscle mass, strength, and endurance. Accordingly, there exists a need for an exercise device that can not only increase blood flow, but that can also be used for resistive leg exercises while the operator is in a seated position to increase muscle mass, strength, and endurance.
The number of locations where a person is seated and desires to perform leg exercises are numerous, and may include the operator sitting at desks and tables, in passenger seats of planes, trains, boats, wheelchairs, hospital beds, or as a passenger in an automobile. Accordingly, there exists a need for an exercise device that can be used for leg exercises while the operator is seated in these types of locations. Such a device should be adjustable so that it can be easily adjusted to operate in the particular environment. Moreover, such a device should be lightweight and compact for improved transferability and portability between these environments.
As discussed, there are numerous locations where an operator is in a seated position. Most of these positions are in confined areas with limited expanses to position a leg exercising device. The range of motion that the operator has to work within in these environments is limited. Accordingly, there exists a need for a leg exercise device that has a telescoping motion that corresponds to the limited range of leg motion for these confined locations. In addition, there exists a need for the device to include a structure that is compact to fit within these environments. Finally, such a telescoping exercise device should include a simplistic mode of operation having a limited number of components so that it can be easily assembled and manufactured in a cost efficient manner.
As evidenced by the foregoing, there exists a need for a leg exercise device that an operator can use from a seated position. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to meet the foregoing needs.